What do you live for?
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: While in Neverland Hook comes across a beautiful mermaid who only wants to protect the person she loves even if it means working for Peter Pan. But as she grows closer to the captain she questions whether or not she is doing the right thing. A story filled with love, hurt, and betrayal. HOOK/ARIEL


As the bean landed in the ocean tiny ripples soon advanced to giant swirls.

"Brace yourself men it's about to get rough!" The rigged captain ordered while he gripped the helm heading straight for the twirl of water that continued to sink in deeper.

"What is this magical land cap?" First mate question a tad frightened of this supposedly new world.

"Neverland." Hook smirked as the Jolly Rodger went through the portal than resurfaced to a brighter place. Even the water seemed bluer, skies full of light.

Killian Jones took a deep breath savoring the moment. "This is what we've worked hard to achieve a place where we will never grow old, to live forever."

**/**

"What's the point of living if we have nothing to live for?" The girl with fire red hair argued with her father.

"Nothing to live for? You are a princess and one day you will rule Atlantis."

"That's not my life."

"As long as you are my daughter that is your life!" The young princess glared up at her bear of a father wanting nothing more than to push the subject further but Adella swam in with a distraught expression.  
"Sister what's wrong?" Ariel asked worried.

"Pirates! They sail the seas we must attack now."

"No we wait until night than you and your sisters shall go." Triton commanded than turned to search for the young princess not seeing her anywhere. "Ariel!"

ARIEL'S POV:

While father and Adella chatted about the pirates I snuck off needing a break admiring the quiet reef. Once I knew nobody was around I dodged into the cave I had made home.

Scattered around rested treasures of all sorts every nicknack that has ever sunk to my grasp was mine. Perhaps my favorite was a chain with a silver dagger and a skull dangling. Sure it may seem strange but it was unique and different although I had no idea what it was used for.

"Ariel ariel have you heard!" My closest pal swam in his blue tail complementing his golden blond hair.

"Would this be news about those pirates?" I arched a brow smiling when he nodded.  
"How did you know?"  
"I'm a princess remember Flounder." I answered with bitterness.

"I forgot...Want to check it out?"

"And risk you getting hurt not a chance." Flounder was my responsibility the little mere-boy was my only friend.

Flounder frowned.

"I'll tell you what how about you and I race."

At that his smile returned.

"Last one there is a dead fish." I shouted before taking off at inhuman speed. Soon Flounder caught up swimming at my side. We continued to dash through the ocean ignoring everything in that moment I felt free.

Flounder abruptly stopped but I continued.

"HA give up alrea-" I ran into a strong force that felt slimy, Ursula wrapped her tentacles around my neck.

"Flounder...Run!" I choked out but she already grasped him. The evil wrench tossed us on the land where the boys surrounded us.

Upon being on dry land our tails shifted to bare legs.

Quickly I covered my body glaring at the boys.

"What do you people want from us?"

The leader of the group stepped forward grinning.  
"As you know he is looking for a boy,"

My eyes quickly darted to Flounder.

"No! You can't have him."  
"Don't worry he is not interested in this one."

"Than what do you want Peter?"

"There are Pirates here that mess with his plans and that is not wise. We need you to find out their plan and report back to me."

"And if I refuse?"

Peter Pan smirked motioning for his lost boys to grab Flounder. "You refuse he dies."

I tried to get to Flounder but Peter gripped me tightly. "To make sure you don't get any smart ideas Ursula if you wouldn't mind."  
A sharp pain shot through my entire body my screams dying out to empty gasp.

I fell down to my knees attempting to speak but every time I just choked.

"That should keep you from ruining anything go back to Atlantis and play your part...Remember Peter Pan is always good on his threats."  
With one last look at Flounder (Now wearing a giant coat) I jumped into the ocean where the moon reflected.

My tears got washed in the sea and nobody would be aware.

"Ariel, there you are!" Arista smiled upon finding me. "It's time to attack those invaders."

All I could do was nod knowing trying to speak would be useless.

Further down ships sailed filled with men clueless to their soon demise.

Attina started the humming luring the men to the side. Soon my other sisters joined in but I was unable to lure any of the men my way only watch horrified as my sister begun to attack leaping at the men throwing some overboard.

It threw us off they started to fight back usually men fall for our charms with out trouble but they were different not from here. My sisters retreaded leaving me. While I tried to escape a net pulled tangled around my entire body.

I struggled to free myself but it was futile.

I dropped hard on the ship floor my tail turning to feet.

"She's a pretty thing." One of the men purred taking in my appearance.  
"What should we do with her Captain?" Another asked.

"I say we have our way with her." My whole body froze blood going cold.

"Everyone get back!" A male ordered pushing everyone away. The moment I saw him my heart skipped a beat I've never seen anyone so, so attractive. "What's your name darling?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Well if you don't tell me your name I'll make one up for you." When I didn't answer he sighed. "Alright then Smee take the lovely Clarissa to the bunkers as a prisoner until she decides to be more cooperative."

Two giant men gripped my shoulders throwing me roughly down a lower deck. I wanted to scream out do anything to not feel helpless.

The Captain soon entered eyes wondering my body.

"Sorry about the mess wasn't expecting any prisoners."

All I could do was glare.

"Where are my manners. Name's Killian Jones although most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful name, Hook." It was then that I first noticed his other hand that was replaced by a sharp dangerous Hook.

_Now I know why the call him Hook..How the hell does Peter expect me to learn his secrets when I can't even speak?_

***Don't hate me for changing Ariel's story a tad and for having Flounder actually be a boy instead of a fish and I will explain later why he has a fishes name. Review and tell me what you think(:**


End file.
